diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Breywood
Hi there, Breywood! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on Vengadin! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 11:22, 29 June 2010 hello I have a sneaking suspicion that most of the people I say hi to won't ever actually see this writing, but hi. I'm trying to improve the quality of this wikia and feel that knowing you guys more will get the job done faster, so please help :) Brainwasher5 06:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Set Categories I don't think it looks confusing, so you can add them all if you haven't already. Sorry for the late reply. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 18:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hwanin's Set Pictures I don't mind at all. In fact I prefer screenshots to pictures from the Arreat Summit. I've done that to many sets, I added pictures when there was none and updated the background code. Feel free to add screenshots when available. Cheers, DA WarM 13:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi,guys.I just wanna to know everybody that i just created a wiki for diablo fanfiction.It's name is Diablo fanfiction wiki.If you wanna write fan fiction,come here!I would love to have visitors! 11:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Prod Template? I just tried to propose a page for deletion (Talk:Rakanishu; all it has on it is "RAKANISHU!!!", and that' the only edit in the history except my attempts), but I can't find the template. Can you help?[[User:Outermost_Toe|'Outermost_Toe']]Got a question? 20:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :You were looking for ? Why would you even bother with a Talk page though, it's only a Talk page... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. I hate it when I search for all of the obvious things except the right one. As for why I'd bother, it reflects badly on us to have pages just sitting with junk on them.--[[User:Outermost_Toe|'Outermost_Toe']]Got a question? 10:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Thank you for your message. As it was the first time on this wiki I've used a blog post, I truly was unaware at first that commenting was disabled; that's a mistake I will not make in the future, and which I have already rectified. You see, that's the issue - other people on the site have also cast doubt on the truth of these "spoilers", and I myself was skeptical at first. But then again... :Blizzard has mentioned officially that they want this game to end the plot as it is now, and if what is said in the spoilers transpire, then that would be the perfect way. The person who posted these "spoilers" also included the fall of Justice (Tyrael) to Sanctuary, and the player's journeying to the High Heavens to fight Diablo as the final boss, which also seems much compatible with what we do know from the producers thus far. So many in the online community have expressed similar views of Tyrael becoming a villain that I wonder whether there has been a leak - not intentional or official, perhaps, but based in fact nonetheless. ::If I may ask, if you think these spoilers are wrong or just laughable, then what do you think, from what we do know, will happen in the game's storyline? Ralnon (talk) 00:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) One Hundred Fifty Days And I missed a single day. Oh well. Breywood 08:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sucks to be you. I really think it should be non-consecutive days, but unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Derry1989zz Already taken care of. He's blocked and his talk page is protected as it was spammed twice. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Breywood, I wonder if you noticed this blog yet? I've already got a couple volunteers, but you are the only person I will guarantee a spot to if you ask. I know you haven't been around as much since your broken 200, and I know you haven't been the greatest fan of D3, but I know I can trust your edits, and I know you know how to spot vandals. As I said, the position is yours if you want it, and if not, I would consider it my loss. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent, you and Hawki are now admins. You may add the Administrator template to your user page if you wish. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, Breywood. Recently, I've found out that you and Hawki have been made administrators, and firstly, congratulations - you have been one of the most devoted and experienced editors on this wiki, and I'm sure that this promotion will benefit the community and the wiki much. :But there is another issue that I've been increasingly bothered by, and it involves the other user that was promoted. Now, I haven't known you for a particularly long time, but I've been hoping that you might be able to help us resolve this dispute. But much of the work I have been doing, such as on Tyrael and Angiris Council, has been removed in a couple of days, and reduced to what they are now. ::I've been working for the last few months as hard as I have been able to, consistently contributing whenever and wherever I can to a variety of articles, and I personally think that I gradually have made considerable improvements to most of them. Tephra has encouraged me continue editing, but honestly, I don't know how anymore, given the drastic changes Hawki has made. I'm not sure what how I'm supposed to continue, when it's very likely anything I add will just be deleted and else permanently restructured. I agree all articles are certainly in need of improvement, but this...this I did not expect. :::I can't say that I personally think the community would greatly prefer Hawki's versions over the previous ones, comprised of the edits made by far more than just one user, but not wanting to complicate things, I've basically stopped editing completely. Now, I've carefully considered matters and I think I have a possible compromise, but, first, I was wondering whether you could lend your help. I don't want to see everything that I've worked for go to waste like this, and I just want to find a way to resolve this as soon as possible... Ralnon (talk) 19:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re Erm...sorry... Editing's kind of a break from what I usually do for other wikis. The darkness is soothing, and the community's really nice~! Umm...in terms of time, I'm editing at a pretty slow pace, because I'm also working on a few other sites, as well as reading the lore for Diablo and Batman. Well, I hope to see you around, and I'd just like to suggest enabling chat. Oh. And putting a link to forums on the Nav page, mostly because it'd give the forums a chance to get exposure. Um...And making a vandal report page. Share the ideas!! Thanks, I just thought one nice re-vamp edit would be suitable to end my little edit streak there. :D Whimsyshire ARG I am not fond of the Whimsyshire ARG article, it looks to me like a random collection of speculation and external links. I think I should just delete it, but would like your opinion on this if you wish to weigh in. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) D3 Conversation Guides All of the conversation guides here Are all pretty much one for one copies of the guides that I created here. Now considering most of the content of those guides consist of the in game speech, I'm actually alright with that, but I'd like to have links on each pointing back to the relevant guides they were sourced from as per Wikia's policy. The copying of other stuff of mine though is not cool as I don't license my work CC-BY-SA nor do i necessailry want it to be, though I have no problem with it being used as a source. 15:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Other than the fact that you linked to the same site twice, you are right, it does appear to have been plagiarized. I will add your site as a source, however, this should be temporary as wiki articles need to be written as originals, not copy/pasted. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Hi Breywoood, I'm really sorry about my last edit! I was using my bad laptop, and since the page was a bit long, my editor kept crashing, so I must have clicked stuff accidently when it wasn't responding X(. Anyway, again, sorry, I'll try to check my edits from now on. Haha, I'm not really on top of things. I'm just using Random Page a lot, and glance over things to check what's there... You should do the same >:D :You want some work? The Diablo II Walkthrough page is a complete disaster area and is something you surely have the expertise to fix up. It could be a big job taking many days... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Gunnar Giveaway Hi Breywood, My name’s Peter and I’m Wikia’s Programming Manager. We have an exciting promotional opportunity that we are making available to a few highly valued Wikia gaming communities - a giveaway of 3 pairs of digital eyewear glasses from Gunnar. We’d like to offer you and your fellow Admins the chance to run a sweepstakes/giveaway contest of your choosing here. I’m not sure how familiar you are with giveaway formats, but you are free to choose the format of your liking. The most common and simplest type of giveaway is to ask your users to enter the contest through either a Tweet or a Comment on the blog post on a related topic (i.e. “How long do you stare at your computer?”). Then you can select the winner(s) at random. Or (and we encourage this), you can get more creative and hands-on with it -- whatever you and your community will have the most fun with. We will supply you with the creative assets to run the giveaway and we’ll handle sending the prizing. The only stipulations we have for the contest is that it be US and UK only and include a brief description of the eyewear, which we will supply you with, to avoid any misinformation about the glasses. Let me know your thoughts as soon as you can please, as the contests will begin late July. Cheers, Peter 22:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Brey, the glasses are for others, not for you, silly :p Also, you shouldn't remove people's messages from your talk page. Bchwood is trying to ask you to make a giveaway for the wiki to gain exposure for the wiki, and you should at least notify Tephra or Hawki about it :< Gunnar Giveaway Hi, any feedback on this for me? Would love to get a sense of your interest as soon as possible. Thanks, Peter 16:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Gunnar Giveaway Hi Breywood, So if you're still interested, I can make 1 pair of glasses avaible to you to giveaway worldwide and we'll handle all the shipping costs. How does that sound???? Peter 22:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to give anything away. Thank you. Breywood 01:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know why Bchwood brought this to you, it was probably a random choice, maybe you were the most recently active admin, I don't know. However, it kind of annoys me that you took it entirely on yourself to make the calls regarding this situation. I've made Demise101 an admin to be in charge of these community projects. In the future, should this kind of thing come up again, I'd appreciate it if you'd send them to me or now (if it is more community type stuff), to Demise101 if you have no interest in them yourself. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Brey! I'm looking forward to...doing about the same thing as I was before Xp. Though, if you think about it, block and pageprotect are probably going to be my main admin tools right now (since Mediawiki is slightly risky to mess around with). Anyway, I'm just going to be available for whoever needs my help! Round table Take action against fansite spam? Comment (or not) here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Breywood! Yes, I've received an email, here is the competition. :) Unstarted comment Hmmmm? Go ahead, I'm interested in a debate. That's what my talk-page is for. HiddenVale 16:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Videos on this wiki Wikia wants some feedback concerning videos on this wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? If you wish to respond with your opinions on this subject, do so on Sarah Manley's talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Breywood, I blocked him for a week. Thanks for letting me know. I didn't actually send him that message on his talk page, it's automated to put the name of the last active admin ;) Block options are accessible from the user's contributions page. Also, not a big deal, but you forgot to sign your note to him on his talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:48, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Merge or delete Since you are rebuilding the Diablo II walkthrough, I'll let you decide the Duriel Necro Strategy article's fate. Merge it if it is worthwhile or delete it if it is junk. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki links Looked into it, apparently linking to other wikis is not an automatic process, but the Wikia staff needs to do something to set it up. I submitted a request to link cs.diablo to this wiki. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, they added it and it's all working now. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) FoHer I noticed in the FoHer article you changed Holy Shield to say it is a prerequisite for Holy Shield. That doesn't make sense, so I assume you made a mistake. Since I don't know what you meant to say, I'm not going to try correcting it myself. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Aspects of the Prime Evil Do each of the Greater Evil embody an aspect of Tathamet? Ex. Diablo The Lord of Terror embodies it from Tathamet?--CNBA3 (talk) 17:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm only speculating, but I would say that Diablo, as the Prime Evil, united with the others by the Black Soulstone is Tathamet. His other incarnations he would be just an aspect. On the other hand, what do we consider their countless minions? It's a good question, and I'd ask that on the official D3 forums, but I can't participate there because I don't have a CD key. Breywood (talk) 09:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Diablo III Custom Video Bchwood from Wikia would like to make us a custom video for Diablo III. If you have any ideas for it, go tell him. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:29, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Feedback requested See this topic. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:37, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I imported (the relevant part) of your response into the forum. I'm not sure what you were looking for as far as where to respond, you just... respond. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Dreamer I think you are the best person to clarify this... On the Crescent Moon Rune Word article, it says this is good for the "Dreamer" build. The linked article has nothing to do with builds and I have no idea what a dreamer is. If this is an alternate name for a build we have, the link needs to be rerouted. If we have nothing on such a build, the link should be removed or an article created for the build (and the link rerouted). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't count on Danrr dropping by. It took him two years to make his last momentary return (and ignore his contributions page, "his" edits made earlier this year was the Wikia bot masquerading under his name). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi. DominusMortem (talk) 18:15, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Format Hi Breywood, thanks for contacting me! I will begin to work to adopt the new format to the D3 skills. However, I do want to see if there's a way to make it better, with something along the lines of the Diablo II skills (with the infobox on the side acting as a quick-reference guide, and the article itself elaborating). Also, it's quite fine to import info and just leave it here, I'll clean it up! 21:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Apostrophes Lest this become an edit war, I would like to contend against your apostrophe edits first before reverting them, that to cite an example, "Imperius'" should be "Imperius's," that because it's a singular noun and would be pronounced "Imperiusus" in speech there should be an extra s (source). I know there are schools of thought who think otherwise, but I've found that they're increasingly in the minority, and was taught to use it as such at various writing courses I've undertaken. I'll leave the edits as they are for now, but if you disagree, now's the time to say so lest this become an edit war.--Hawki (talk) 02:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sandbox Yeah, it's a simple matter of creating an article titled: User: X/Sandbox (in your case, "X" being "Breywood.") The sandbox article will automatically be linked to the user page (e.g. in User: Hawki/Sandbox, you can see under the title there's an automatic link back to my user page).--Hawki (talk) 21:43, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, making a sub-article only requires the "/" in the title, you don't even have to call it sandbox if you don't want. You could roll your head across your keyboard and so long as the gibberish follows "User:Breywood/" it'll work. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:04, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing on difficulty levels Thanks for the heads up. I would agree that it is too little info, but I was just following convention with the Diablo & Diablo II difficulties. See Normal (difficulty), Nightmare (Difficulty), and Hell (Difficulty). Nebiksrazu (talk) 12:00, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Lock Diablo Page I think the Diablo (Game) page is complete and a target for vandals, and thus should be locked so only registered users can edit it. What do you think? Nebiksrazu (talk) 15:57, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Stone of Jordan Do you know much about the history of the Stone of Jordan? I know a little bit about it, but not enough. The articles for the D2 and D3 versions of the ring need some proper trivia on its shady past, but we need someone familiar with said past to write it. Discussion here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) My honour Hello Admin Breywood. Yes, the reality facts are deemed irrelevant to gameplay by another admin here so I think I should follow this rule. I completely agree with you, Diablo 1 is the very best thanks to its looks & atmosphere of obscurity. No worries, I truly appreciate your greeting, it's always nice to read this kind of text from people, it glads me and is my honour. Cheers & peace / KassraArturia (talk) 17:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC)